Filch's Floor
by aemc123
Summary: Argus Filch had positively slaved over that floor that day, and he hated every damn student that walked across it. So why was this student any different? One shot.


Watching a stream of students pour through the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Argus Filch muttered a series of curse words under his breath. Muddy footprints splattered the once clean marble floor, trailing off in several different directions. It had poured with rain the night before and had continued into that morning, but yet with a sudden bout of sunshine half the school had seen it fit to spend their lunchtime outside near the lake, treading their unwanted filth over his hard work. _Stupid, ignorant, blithering fools _he thought to himself,his great dislike for every student in that damned school coming to the surface for what would've been the tenth time that day.

Begrudgingly, he started to mop furiously with the mop and bucket he had made a habit of carrying around with him at all times. From all his years of experience, he came to the conclusion that this was one an absolute necessity as all the students here had zero to none consideration for others, with this incident, in his mind, proving his point further. Working at lightning speed, determined to get the floor clean before the students will no doubt exit their lessons and once more trash the cleanliness he had worked so hard for. No doubt he would make his way up the stairs to see a whole load more. Before he knew it, an hour had passed. Stopping briefly he stretched his back, hearing several of his bones crack one after the other, he was getting far too old for his, and he didn't need any of this. Yet here he was. The sound of the front doors slowly opening caught his attention. He watched intently as a small boy fitted through the gap, trying make as little noise as possible, no doubt sneaking back in from purposely skipping a lesson, or maybe he had even came to make more mess to infuriate him even more. _Oh how Filch hated students. _The small boy took a few tentative steps before beginning to rush off towards the great hall, each step leaving a new muddy footprint on the now spotless floor. Fury engulfed Filch as the criminal attempted to make his escape, "OI!" he shouted as he threw his mop and bucket the floor, a loud clang echoing off the walls, the dirty water spilling all over the marble. The young boy stopped dead and turned around, a petrified look upon his face, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he shouted, his anger pooling out of him.

"I-I- I…I didn't mean to, the sixth years bound me to a tree, I-I-I'm sorry I missed lessons, it won't happen again!" he squeaked, tears pooling his eyes.

"Never mind that boy!" he chastised. "Look at all that mud you've just walked in! I've spent hours slaving over this floor making it spotless, and you just walk in here with absolutely no consideration, ruining all my hard work!"

"I'm really sorry, I really, really am. I'll clean the entire floor for you" he looked down onto the floor, as if looking at the footprints with heartbreak. "I know how hard you work to keep this school clean, and even though I'm a first year and we haven't been here long, I always tried my best to be as clean as possible, I'm so sorry. I'll get a mop and bucket". The young boy began to walk past Filch, appearing to have the intention of picking up his empty mop and bucket. Without warning, Filch held up his arm to stop the young boy walking past. Staring into the young boy's vulnerable face, he had a sudden change of heart. Not one student out of all his years working at Hogwarts had ever offered to help him clean. The students normally just rolled their eyes and continued walking, not once caring about what he had to go through everyday…

"It's no bother, lad. You go back to your common room, I'll finish off here" he said gently, not wanting to upset the young boy further. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again though, mind"

"I won't" the younger boy sniffled, manager a smile at the old man. "Thank You"

Filch waved the boy off, he bad mood from earlier had vanished. The young boy had stirred something inside Filch, he reminded him of himself when he was younger. The boy was obviously an outcast, obviously not fitting in with the rest of the school, ridiculed by his many classmates, a subject of bullying…just like he was, and still was. He waved the young boy away, _maybe not all the students are so bad, _he mused to himself.

It was only when Draco Malfoy was a great distance did he roll his eyes. "Fool" he muttered out loud.


End file.
